


Pink Lotus Bloom

by Maldevinine



Series: Fappy New Year [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, The kinkiest of kinks: love and affection, shameless sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldevinine/pseuds/Maldevinine
Summary: Nora and Ren lost everything too early to remember most of the events that define most people's lives, but they have their own anniversaries to remember and their own ways of celebrating them.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Fappy New Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Exhibition of Stamenia

**Author's Note:**

> Fappy New Year Everybody! I'm back with all the smut that you can hold in one hand. Why only one hand? Because you'll need the other for your genitalia.

Pyrrha and Jaune were having sex.

They had better be. Nora had an idea what the room she had managed to get Pyrrha to pay for had cost, and from the time she had Ren had shared outside of society she knew that that much money would buy a lot of sex. It would even buy a lot of pretend enthusiasm. Not that Jaune would be pretending any of his enthusiasm but Nora still worried about them. Maybe this was what having children would be like?

“Are you sure they’ll be alright?” asked Nora as she and Ren stepped out of the bullhead into the streets of Vale. “We didn’t even stop to say goodbye.”

“They will be fine Nora. I wrote out a note this morning before we left.”

“Are you sure we couldn’t have stayed?”

“If we had taken any more time the shop would have closed and you would not have been able to get your surprise until tomorrow.”

“Oh, a surprise? What is it?” Nora asked.

“A surprise,” was Ren’s deadpan response.

Ren lead Nora through the busy streets as the Friday afternoon sun lowered in the sky. The streets just got more crowded as they approached the Mistral quarter and passed between the lion statues the flanked the walkway in. Nora rubbed the closest one for luck as they passed. Ren immediately took a right turn into the maze of small alleys created by the lack of space within the walls and Nora followed, humming as she walked. Ren lead her unerringly through the little maze until he stopped in front of a shop with a brilliant floral display. He held the door for her so she stepped inside and gazed over flowers she hadn’t seen since she was young.

More then just the types of plants brought back memories of home. When Ren let go of her hand and let her wander through the displays as she willed she quickly found a stand of bonsai trees. She squealed quietly at the cuteness of the tiny examples of the massive trees she remembered from her youth and started to pick them up, one after the other. Each one was turned and admired from several angles, the scenic displays they were growing out of as much a work of art as anything that Vale hung in it’s galleries.

Ren’s arm distracted her when it snuck around her waist so she leaned back into him, stretching out to put the tree she had been admiring back in it’s spot on the shelving. Ren’s hand found the gap between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her skirt and calloused fingers scratched delicately at her abdomen. She squirmed a bit under the attention and focused on his hand, which let him bring the other in to reveal a single tiny pink flower floating in a tiny pot.

“Is that a lotus? A bonsai lotus?” Nora asked. She could feel Ren nodding against her head before he spoke.

“My friend here has been working for weeks to have it ready for today. It’s a living memory of home.”

“And it’s small enough to keep in the dorm room!”

Nora poked the little flower gently, watching as it knocked against the lily pads and the ripples spread to edges of the pot. The flower was a symbol of Ren’s family but the pink colour was all her. Apparently some people got rings to mark events and anniversaries. Those people were boring. And speaking of anniversaries, Nora figured that a gift as good as this required that she start some of the activities early.

She looked left and right, checking for other people and for gaps in the displays. The shop was quiet this close to closing time and she found what she wanted just a little way to their right. Nora wrapped her arm around Ren’s and placed her hand right over the top of his. With that she could remind him about touching her, making him play with the edges of her clothing as she leaned against his arm to make them both shuffle right along the display. With her free hand she reached back and started to pick at Ren’s long coat. When it flicked open, she slid her hand inside it and stroked down the outside of his leg. Ren couldn’t respond to that, his other hand was full of bonsai.

Once she’d teased Ren over to the spot she had picked out, she let go of his leg and spun out, keeping her hand on Ren’s as if they were dancing and getting her skirt to flare as she moved. Ren _liked_ short skirts. Now she was standing in a thin gap between two racks, mostly hidden from sight by the greenery and facing Ren. She pulled the hand she was holding to her, pressing it against her breast while she ran her other hand down the outside of his pants and back up, disappearing inside his long green coat.

Ren found a spot next to Nora’s head to put the little pot down and then split the fastenings on the front of his coat. As soon as she had the chance Nora’s hand was on his groin. Ren’s outfits favoured loose, baggy pants and while Nora appreciated the sight of Ren’s arse in the tight Beacon uniform pants, the loose pants were almost as exciting in what they hid. Like right now, when she hadn’t known that Ren was erect until she’d put her hand on it. Her fingers traced the outline of his penis while Ren’s hand cupped her chin and pulled her face up into a kiss. Ren didn’t kiss often, particularly not in public. But when he did, he kissed like he meant it. He held her in place so that he was in control of the contact and kept her there until he had to break for a breath. Nora rocked up onto her toes to get the extra height needed and bumped her nose against his.

“Boop,” she whispered, then dropped to her knees.

The front of Ren’s pants were tied closed and her fingers picked expertly at the knots of the drawstrings. Undoing the two at the sides allowed the front panel to fall down while the main drawstring still held the pants up. As she rearranged the bottom half of his clothing, Ren swept the sides of his coat forward so that it covered Nora’s hands from view.

When Nora got his underwear down and out of the way  his penis didn’t spring forth. Not that she was disappointed, that just meant that she got to spend more time playing with it.  She started with a single finger drawn down the top, all the way from the black short-cropped hair, over the foreskin and gently touching the very tip.  It jerked a bit under the attention so Nora did it again. This time it grew with the touch, seeming to chase her finger upwards as she moved. When she got to the tip for the second time, she pushed down a little and watched it bounce in response, finishing straighter in defiance of gravity. A delicate kiss to the tip and she judged that he had reached full size.

Even fully erect Ren wasn’t that big, but Nora’s hands were small and he fitted just nicely into them. She could wrap her fingers fully around the shaft  and have room to slide her hand up and down.  She started gently and from the base, her smallest finger tickling his hair while her other hand held his thigh to keep herself upright. She made each stroke as long as she could and watched the way the foreskin rolled over the tip each time.  Ren had a hand on her shoulder and she could feel what she was doing to him by the pulses of his fingers. His other hand was holding the side of his coat out to hide her.

She shuffled a bit closer, making it easier for Ren to hide what she was doing and allowing her to add small licks and kisses to what she was doing.  She’d had long practice at alternating the two, using her saliva to lubricate the more sensitive tip and extend her strokes to tease at it as well.  With one long stroke she got her thumb and first finger all the way t ill they were about to slip off, met them with her lips, and followed them all the way back. As the fingers of her hand met his body she spread them out and away so she could finish with the entire length of him in her mouth.

She kept herself there for several seconds to make sure they were both comfortable before she pulled back. Her lips dragged over him and he moved the hand that had been on her shoulder to on top of her hair. Not controlling, but definitely there.  Just before he was going to fall out of her mouth she stopped and touched him with her tongue again. A quick lick, then a swirl around the whole tip that forced her to go deeper again so she could reach.

It was when Nora started the third swirl that the door of the shop opened again. They could hear the shopkeeper call out  to the new customer and the discussion of a simple flower order that somebody was going to take home to their wife. Not that the potential audience slowed them down. If anything, Nora sped up because of the reminder that she didn’t have time to do everything she wanted to Ren before they got kicked out.

Now his hand started to control her movements, keeping her to short bobs over the tip to give as much sensation as possible. She used both hands to play with him as she did so, teasing his pubic hair and gently fondling his testicles  to increase the pleasure. Ren kept himself firmly silent through the attention and Nora did her best not to make any more noise then she had to.  She didn’t let him fall out of her mouth, she kept her breaths calm and through her nose even when Ren was filling her mouth and blocking part of her airway. But Ren knew her limits better then she did and his hand kept her from choking herself while trying to pleasure him.

The background conversation finished up, the other patron letting the door swing closed as they left. Both Nora and Ren could hear the florist start to walk  around the store as she closed up. Nora redoubled her efforts and took Ren’s hand along with her.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were still here,” came the florist’s voice. “We’ll be closing very soon. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, I was just trying to decide if I should bring any of these back for my friend,” replied Ren.

“Damn straight you’re not helping with this,” thought Nora.

“I’ll leave you with it, but please make your decision quickly,” said the florist and her footsteps moved away again. Nora started to combine tongue flicks with her other movements, stilling the hand she had been using on his testicles because she only had so much attention to go around.  Ren orgasmed faster when she paid more attention to the head of his penis anyway.

She felt him get close with the way his hand fisted in her hair and his hips tried to thrust against her. Bringing her teeth down to gently touch just behind the head she started to hum and the vibration straight against him sent him over the edge. Each spurt fell onto her tongue, filling her with the taste of him. Ren’s mostly vegetarian diet was a strange thing, but right now she really appreciated it. It gave him a slimy, slightly sweet taste that was much better then the salt or bitter she had heard others complaining about.

When she was sure he had finished, she leaned back, letting him pop gently out of her mouth. As nice as it was to watch his penis twitch and subside, knowing that she was the reason why, she had something else in mind for now. She kept leaning back, taking her hands off Ren and putting them on her heels to support herself. Her back arched, pushing her breasts forward and her knees spread to present herself to him. Ren looked down appreciatively so she gave him a closed-mouth smile and then leaned her head forward. She relaxed her jaw and let Ren’s seed slide out of her mouth, straight into the heart-shaped cutout in her top. Ren’s eyes tracked it as it left a translucent trail down between her breasts and disappeared. When she looked back up at him, smiling with her mouth open to show that it was empty, his penis was nearly fully erect again.


	2. Handy Hotel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'd be upset about the difference in attention between this and my works that don't consist entirely of sex, but I'm proud of all my work and let's face it, you're still reading my writing. These are coming out a bit shorter then the last set. I'm going to have to improve on that.

Nora let Ren take the lead after she led him to the hotel that Pyrrha had booked for them. Ren did his best to avoid social situations but he accepted that his quiet and thought-out method of speaking was much more effective at dealing with some people. Like the overly dressed concierge at the hotel’s front desk who refused to believe that two people off the street could possibly have afforded a room. At least until Ren laid his and Nora’s Beacon ID’s on the desk and made a point of slipping Stormflower back into his sleeve from where it had “accidentally” fallen down. Suddenly he was co-operative, agreed that there was a reservation for Valkyrie and was asking if they needed any help carrying their baggage to the room. Ren’s reply was a gaze that suggested that the only reason he wasn’t calling the man an idiot was because it wasn’t worth the effort to do so as he shouldered the bag he had brought from Beacon and met Nora at the elevators.

It took two elevators and far longer then it should have to get up to the room, because Vale built up rather then out to keep the people safe inside the walls. And because after Ren pressed the button for the floor that they needed, Nora got excited and pressed the buttons for all the other floors that looked interesting. Not that they were interesting, the little bit of each that Ren could see out of the doors when they opened suggested that every floor had been built to the same plan.

When they finally stood outside the correct door, even Nora was feeling the fatigue. Morning exercise, combat class, the trip into Vale and the diversion at the florist’s were all taking their toll. Ren unlocked the door with the card and guided Nora inside with a hand on her back.

Nora immediately dropped her bag and the folded up form of Magnahild on the ground and stared around the room. The door opened into a lounge room, with coat and shoe racks next to the door leading leading out to a decadent couch that faced a wall screen then a table that would seat four on some of the nicest chairs that either of them had seen. The contrast to Beacon was especially strong, the furniture at the school for Huntsmen trying to balance “impossible to destroy” with “cheap to replace”. There was no kitchenette, not even a place to put a kettle, but there were three doors leading out of the room. Nora went to dash to the first one but almost stumbled in the thick carpeting before she made it. Ren calmly put his own gear down and followed her to the first door.

It was a well appointed bedroom. A pair of tall slit windows let light in while keeping Grimm out and the bed was more then double the size of the one they usually shared at Beacon. Ren wasn’t so impressed by the mostly purple and blue colour scheme and Nora thought the bed was too soft, because it didnt’ spring back well enough for her to jump on it. The built in wardrobe on one wall was empty but while he was checking it Nora had run on to the next room. She sounded disappointed so Ren went to check on her.

The second door had concealed a mirror image of the first bedroom. Same windows, same built in wardrobe, same bedspread in colours reminiscent of the Valean Royal Family.

“This is boring,” complained Nora. “What do we need two beds for, it’s not like we can sleep in both of them at once...” Nora’s sentence trailed off as she turned thoughtful.

“Ren, we could sleep in that one, and we could sleep in this one!” Nora said.

“Sleep in that one for the first night, and in this one for the second night?” Ren asked. Nora was facing away and missed the little smile on his face.

“No, that bed” she pointed to the first door “is for sleeping and this bed” she indicated the one they were looking at “is for ‘sleeping’.”

It was when she was making the air quotes with her fingers that Ren struck. It really was a bit too easy, she was facing away and had both her hands away from her body, so Ren had both her hands trapped in his own and a knee in her back pushing her straight at the bed before she could do anything. Before she hit the bed Ren tapped the back of one knee with a foot and she collapsed face down into it.

Ren pinned both of her hands in the small of her back, leaning on them to trap her against the bed. Nora shifted under him, testing how well she was pinned. He thought she would have learned by now that she wasn’t going to be able to move unless he let her. She still turned her head to the side and spoke a single word.

“Pillow.”

Ah. Transferring both her wrists to one hand, Ren reached up the bed and gathered a pillow from the pile that had been left there. Nora lifted her head as he brought it closer and arched her back so that Ren could tuck it beneath her. When she relaxed again the pillow was taking some of her weight and her breasts were no longer painfully squashed against the bed. She flashed a thumb’s up with one trapped hand and Ren went back to his interrupted entertainment.

Nora’s combat skirt was almost as short as the Beacon uniform one, but it was much hardier. Inlaid metal ribs meant it held it’s shape under most conditions but also meant that if it did flip up, it stayed that way, just like an umbrella. And Ren knew exactly how to get it to do that.

Oh. Those were new.

Nora wiggled her arse as soon as he stopped. She knew what he had just found. Thin pink lace, shaped just right to draw attention to her curves and missing a specific part of the garment.

“Do you like them? I was thinking of you when I bought them.”

Ren’s free hand traced over the edges of the lace.

“I was thinking of you when I put them on this morning.”

Ren grabbed a whole handful and gently squeezed.

“They made me think about you all day.”

Ren slipped a finger in under the waistband and teased at it, but didn’t pull down.

“I’ve probably left a wet spot on my classroom seat”

And then Ren’s hand disappeared from her arse. Nora almost moaned in frustration but the hand reappeared on her back, stroking down her spine and touching her neck beneath her short hair. Ren had always been one to make sure that all of her was loved. He even gently traced her ear before working his way back down to where he had her hands pinned, and then he stopped.

It was when Nora felt the pressure around her wrists change that it made sense. Ren had been using his stronger hand to keep her hands pinned, and now he was swapping them over because he had something more important for that hand to be doing. Nora knew she could get out from a single hand of his holding her, she’d done it before in training, but right now she really didn’t want to.

Ren started again from her knees, avoiding the ticklish back of them to trace each developed muscle up her thighs. Just when she thought he would get to the part she was hoping for, he pulled his hand away and started up the other leg. Nora tapped her feet against the floor in frustration, but moving her feet meant moving the muscles in her legs so now Ren’s hand was moving even slower as he enjoyed the way she shifted. Damn him and his muscle fetish. So with an effort of will that nobody else would have believed her capable of, she stilled her feet and let Ren go back to doing what she wanted.

Ren started gently, like he always did. A finger either side tracing the crotchless part of the crotchless panties. Up and down, then sliding inside the larger lips and doing it again. This time when he got to the bottom, he kept going, his now wet fingertips tracing onto the insides of her thighs.

“I know you’re better with your fingers then that,” Nora teased.

Ren’s hand kept moving down.

“I didn’t put these on for just to not touch me.” Nora matched her words to a slight shake of her hips, hopefully drawing his attention where she wanted it. But no, Ren’s had kept moving down, a finger on each thigh until there was a tap against the point where all the folds met.

The shock nearly made her jump, her eyes going wide and mouth falling open as Ren’s thumb made gentle circles around the bundle of nerves. Nora could hear the smile in his voice as he reassured her, of course he wasn’t going to ignore her like that, of course he was going to make her happy. His fingers started to move up her legs again as he increased the pressure with his thumb and Nora relaxed into his ministrations. Ren had spent a lot of time learning what she liked and it really was nice to just close her eyes and let him take care of her.

His thumb moved off of her and slid upwards, straight along the folds. It moved easily over the already wet layers. Ren made a point of using both sides of it to stroke her, getting the whole thumb lubricated over several passes. Once he thought it was wet enough, a little side to side wiggle opened the innermost folds and it slid inside to the first joint. He could feel Nora tighten around him at first, then relax before he pushed deeper. At the second joint he paused again to let her get used to the feeling before he curled his first finger over and pressed the knuckle against her. His hand was a little too big for it to work perfectly, but when he shook his hand slightly to rub with the knuckle, her mouth came open again and she moaned. Then she got her mouth back under control and started talking.

“How long have you been thinking of that little trick?”

Ren curled his thumb over inside her to put more pressure on her inside walls.

“Did you measure me one night while I was asleep?”

Ren changed the angle of his wrist, putting more pressure on her clitoris.

“Do you have a little notebook where you write down ideas for what you can do to me?”

Ren shifted his hand sideways a little, his knuckle coming off her and instead the whole first finger was wrapped around her. His hand started to shake, vibrating against her both inside and out.

“Wait, go back!”

Ren stopped moving. Nora shook her head again so placed his knuckle against her again. Nora nodded and he started to shake his hand again. Nora nodded enthusiastically, rubbing her head against the pillow.

The position was surprisingly easy for Ren to hold. He wasn’t supporting her weight, he didn’t have to keep a complicated motion going. He could just watch as Nora descended into unintelligible moaning from his touch. And it really was a nice view, he would have to tell her how much he liked the new panties. Was there a matching bra? Maybe he should have checked. It was a bit late now because he was sure that if he changed anything right now Nora would hit him. Actually, there was one thing he could change.

Careful not to change the pressure or the speed of his wrist, he felt around with the tip of his thumb. Close to the limit of what he could reach and down from his point of view was a different feel inside her, a patch of flesh that was the other end of the bundle of nerves his knuckle was rubbing. Once he was sure he had it right, he pushed down with his thumb so that the movements of his wrist were transferred into both ends of it at once.

Nora’s head came up as her back arched, then she slammed it down into the pillow with her mouth open and within seconds she was screaming into it. Ren kept going for as long as the muffled scream did, feeling her insides squirm against his thumb as she tried to trap him. When she relaxed panting he took his hand off her back and slowly withdrew his thumb. When she was free Nora rolled over and slid down so that she was sitting next to the bed, leaning back against it and trying to get her breath back. Ren folded his legs in to sit cross legged in front of her. Nora yawned widely when she had enough control over herself again.

“Sleepy?” asked Ren.

“Nora need nap.”

“Come on then, I’ll help you to the other bed.”

With an arm around each other they stumbled back to the first bedroom. The colour scheme was much nicer after Ren turned the lights off and Nora ditched the skirt and armoured top before she folded back the covers and climbed under them. Ren left his pants on the floor before he followed her. He snuggled up against her, both arms going around her from behind as he held her safe.

“Ren?”

“Yes?” he replied sleepily.

“Are you trying to train my self-control by teasing me in bed?” Nora was sharper then she looked.

“Is it working?”

Ren could feel Nora shake her head by the tickling of her hair on his nose, but sleep robbed him of hearing any other response.


	3. Sliding off the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcum to 2021!
> 
> Now there are a lot of stories in the RWBY fandom exploring the uses of semblances during sex, but I do believe that this is the first time that Ren's semblance has been used as a sex toy. Enjoy!

Ren awoke to a cold and lonely bed in an unfamiliar room. There was a moment of blind panic before he forcibly suppressed it and started to line the reasons up in his mind so that they would be there when his semblance released. He was in a hotel in Vale. He was here with Nora. They had both gotten into bed after a small dinner. Where was Nora now?

Ren gave up and got out of bed, grabbing his pants and shirt off the bedside table where he had folded them the night before. His scroll also on the table revealed the time as early morning, a reasonable time for them to be up if they were at Beacon and expecting classes. This wasn’t Beacon.

Stormflower had been left near the main door, that was his next goal. The door to the bedroom was closed, yes it had been closed when he went to bed. There hadn’t been any light shining under it though. All the windows were in the bedrooms, the light in the main room must be on. Ren got his shirt on in the two steps it took him to get to the door and listened at it. It was quiet, but that thick carpet would hide somebody else’s footsteps as effectively as it hid his own. Ren opened the door of the bedroom and immediately stepped back, giving himself room to move if there was something on the other side. There wasn’t. All three of the other doors out of the room were closed still. There was light under the bathroom door and light under the hallway door. The bathroom shouldn’t be lit. Probably Nora. But it might not be. Ren was up on only the toes of his feet as he moved, no sound on the carpet. He kept clear of the couch, giving himself room to move in any direction. Then the bathroom door opened and Nora bounced out. Considering she was naked, some parts of her bounced far more then others.

“Oh Ren, I didn’t know you were up.”

Ren let himself rest back onto his heels. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Nora immediately stepped forward and threw her arms around him.

“I’m sorry I’m here I’m fine,” she said, racing to get the words out as she felt the bleed off of Ren’s semblance slipping away. Ren sighed in relief and buried his nose in her hair. They stayed like that for a few seconds till Nora pulled her head back so she could look up at him.

“Are we good?”

“We’re good,” replied Ren.

“Boop” said Nora, lightly touching his nose and watching Ren start to smile. “Now come on, I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Nora, stop. One of us has to answer the door for room service.”

“Room service? Did you get me pancakes? How many pancakes? Wait, when did you get me pancakes?”

“Yes, yes, four stacks, last night when I ordered dinner.”

“You really are the best I could ever have.”

“I know.”

The two of them stumbled over to the couch without letting go and started checking the news in a companionable silence. Nora made no move to get dressed.

They were interrupted by a steady four point knock on the door. Ren extricated himself from Nora who just collapsed onto her back when he was no longer supporting her. The knock was from the hotel staff delivering breakfast which started another complicated social interaction. Yes, it was all for him. No, they could not come in. Yes, he was quite capable of carrying all of it at once, even if he did end up shutting the door in the young staff member’s face with his foot.

Nora was at the table, places set at opposite sides of it with water and place mats. Ren placed his own small bowl at one side and then used his free hand to unstack the plates of pancakes from where he had been balancing them on his arm onto the table in front of Nora. Each plate came with it’s own set of cutlery but Nora ignored them and just rolled up the top pancake of the closest stack and tried to fit the whole thing in her mouth. Halfway through the first one Ren managed to get the pot of warmed syrup in his hand onto the table and Nora started to pour it over the stack. Chewing furiously she piled it higher and higher, layering every pancake into a tower that was glued together with syrup between the layers. Ren watched in a fascinated awe as he slowly enjoyed his own yoghurt and muesli.

At the start, all he could see was her hair sticking above the stack. As it shrunk, more of her came into view. Her eyes, mostly focused on the food but occasionally glancing up to check on him. Her mouth, working consistently. Teaching her to keep it closed while eating had been a chore. Her throat, bulging when she swallowed. Her collarbones where all the muscle of her arms tied into her body. Her breasts, round and perfect. And that’s where his eyes stayed.

Nora noticed where he was looking and pushed the empty plate away so she could lean forward and rest both of them on the table. She dipped two fingers in the last of the syrup still on her plate and waved it in front of her breasts, catching his attention before bringing them up in a v-shape and watching the syrup run down her fingers. She sucked the tip of each finger to clean them, then stroked her tongue down them, alternating fingers till she was at the join between them and then she flicked against the webbing in a manner that had nothing to do with pretending to clean them.

Ren stood up and watched Nora’s face for her reaction. It was well worth it, her tongue stopped moving and her jaw dropped the rest of the way open. Ren was quietly proud of the fact that he’d managed to get his pants off under the table without her noticing which meant he was standing there in just a loose linen shirt.

Nora got up so fast she nearly flipped the table, and Ren was immediately having to defend himself, turning aside her grabbing hands as she tried to get to the fastenings on his shirt. Blocking her was easy, Ren was far better with his hands then she was and she knew that. But Ren wasn’t good enough to keep from being guided until the back of his legs hit the couch. Nora kept up the pressure, forcing him back until he sat down and following up so that she was kneeling across his lap and could brute force her way past his guard to get the fastenings open. Nora celebrated her victory by placing both hands on his now bare chest and running her nails up and down. Her nails were short because being a huntress was a physical job with demands on grooming, but she could still use them. Ren pulled on a leg and the opposite shoulder till she sat down in his lap and then he turned his attention to her breasts. She had been teasing him all morning with those and he had been looking forward to getting his hands around them.

Nora started to sway when he touched her, making her breasts move in his hands so that there was more for him to play with. He was the first one to start playing with nipples but Nora followed his lead. She pinched and tugged where he was stroking and rubbing in circles. Ren preferred his ribs and chest being played with over his nipples and he wasn’t ticklish, having gotten past that long ago.

With Ren trapped under her on the couch Nora started to rock her hips against him. Short and hard, she couldn’t get much movement from where she was kneeling. Ren made it easier for her by arching his back into each stroke, long practice allowing him to match rhythms with her. In between thrusts, Nora got her hands around his face and held him still so that she could kiss him. Each kiss moved lower with her hands moving in front to tease him about exactly where she was going to touch next. Licking at his lips, nipping at his neck and then leaving pecks on his pecs all while grinding herself against him.

When she was satisfied that his bare chest had been appropriately loved, she split her hands. One went down to wrap around the shaft of his erection, the other went up to his ear so she could lock their lips together as she stroked him. Both were breathing through their noses, easily fit enough to keep up this level of activity. Nora could feel him getting closer, his breath catching and his legs pushing him against her where she was kneeling across him. When the wall of grey hit her thoughts, she practically back flipped off the couch to get away from it.

Ren had used his semblance to dampen the mental feelings of arousal, but it did nothing about the physical signs. He and Nora faced each other across the open space with Ren’s shirt the only clothing between them. Ren reached out a hand in silent apology.

“Just when it was getting good Renny?”

“I was always going to make it hard for you.”

“Oh, I can see how hard for me you are. Now back on the couch.” Nora combined those last words with a shove at his sternum that he let push him back into sitting down.

Nora didn’t follow him, instead she walked to where her still unpacked bag was lying next to the door and bent over from the waist to dig through it. The way she was showing off her arse and her flexibility was clearly deliberate, and when she had to spread her legs to reach deeper into the bag Ren just enjoyed the show. She straightened up with a clear squeezy bottle in hand and raised it above her head like she was celebrating the retrieval of a priceless artefact. With prize in hand, she backed up until she fell backwards into sitting on Ren’s lap.

Ren split his legs, giving her room to sit between them as she worked with her hands behind her back. She felt down his chest until she could find his penis, then squeezed a generous amount of liquid onto her free hand and worked the lubricant all over it. What was left on her hand was wiped off low on her own back, dripping down into the gap between her arse cheeks.

The bottle ended up on the couch, both her hands went to Ren’s thighs to hold her up, and she pushed back with her feet to trap his penis between her arse cheeks and his hard abs. With the support of her hands she rocked back and forth, the lubricant meaning Ren felt every millimetre of that movement in all the best ways. Ren kept his hands at his sides, letting Nora control the pace and just luxuriating in the sight of her. He’d been close to finishing already and he could feel the tension in his legs growing as Nora worked him over. Nora could feel it too, her hands on his thighs and long experience telling her the exact effect she was having on him. The attention she was paying meant that when she felt the grey again, she smoothly rolled forward and away, coming up facing him.

Ren hadn’t moved still sitting on the lounge with his legs spread displaying himself for her. Nora watched the way his eyes watched her, sweeping up and down but always focusing back on her breasts. With a hand on either side she pushed them up and together when she walked back to him. When she was close enough she dropped to her knees between his legs. This long, soft carpeting really was nice. She leaned forward reaching out to where the bottle of lubricant had ended up, making sure that as she did so both breasts rubbed against his still standing erection. Leaning back, she let a line of the fluid drip out at the top of her sternum and run down between her breasts, then threw the bottle back on the lounge and rubbed her breasts together to spread it evenly.

She kept eye contact with Ren as she leaned forward again, enveloping his penis with her breasts. She started with a rocking motion of her hands, breasts rising and falling and his penis being pushed back and forth between them. When Ren was no longer able to keep eye contact because of the way his back was arching, she synchronised her hands and sped up, stroking his erection with her breasts, all while waiting for that feeling of nothingness again.

It didn’t come. Ren did.

Nora had been looking up and had missed the little movements that led up to it, so the first spurt slapped into her chin and neck. In surprise she looked down and had to shut her eyes rapidly as the second spurt caught her full in the face. There was a third and a forth onto her face, and what she thought was a fifth that didn’t make it past her breasts but she didn’t stop stroking until Ren’s breathing evened and he started stroking her hair.

She scraped the mess out of her eyes so she could open them and look up at Ren and had only one word for him.

“Dick.”

“That is what you’ve spent the last hour playing with, yes.”

Nora wiped her dirty hands on Ren’s bare chest, and then stood up.

“Fine, maybe I won’t invite you into the shower with me,” she said. Ren just stood up as well and hugged her, squashing their sticky bodies together. “I am sorry,” she continued, “you shouldn’t have to wake up without me, not today of all days.”

“Apology accepted,” said Ren, “Now let’s get cleaned up, we do have things to do today.”


End file.
